1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, a robot, a robot system, and a control method.
2. Related Art
Attention is paid to an assembly robot as production equipment that can handle small volumes of production in great varieties. For example, the assembly robot may execute an operation of inserting a part with a plurality of legs, for example, a capacitor, into an electronic substrate. It is necessary to determine a procedure in which the legs are inserted into the electronic substrate, when executing the insertion operation of the part with a plurality of legs.
JP-A-2013-154446 discloses a method of determining a procedure in which the plurality of legs are inserted into the electronic substrate, for example, a method of acquiring data of allowable deformation amount regarding each fitting leg of a first workpiece, and inserting the fitting leg of the first workpiece into a fitting hole of a second workpiece based on the data of allowable deformation amount.
However, JP-A-2013-154446 does not disclose a method of moving the workpieces to respective assembly positions. Since it is necessary to bring the fitting leg close to the fitting hole so as to insert the fitting leg into the fitting hole, it is necessary to determine how to move the workpieces to an insertion position.
For example, when the second workpiece is not accurately disposed at a determined position, and only the first workpiece is moved to a determined position, the workpieces cannot be placed at the insertion position. Alternatively, when the insertion legs have different lengths like the capacitor, it is necessary to determine a positional relationship between the legs of different lengths and two holes via the movement of the capacitor.